Serpent Princess
by Demon Script
Summary: Curious Kakashi goes on a mission to the sound village with his friends Kurenai and Asuma in order to obtain information about his supposed sister. What is really in store for Kakashi when he arrives. READ ON BELOVED READERS!
1. Prologue

**Prologue - An Explanation, A Mission, and A New Hope  
**

**Please read this chapter with smiles on your faces :) Have fun!  
**

In the dark alleys and streets of Konoha, there have been rumors coming from the roots of the Anbu Black Ops. The rumors tell of a myth about Konoha's white fang, well tell of myth that may be true. The myth of course goes a little something like this:

Besides the great copy ninja Kakashi Hatake, the anbu believe to have stumbled on information of another true master child of Sakumo Hatake. This child is a master of genjutsu, ninjutsu and a expert spy of the Anbu Black Ops. It is believed that the Hokage sent this person away, but no one is sure whatever happened to the other side of the Hatake Clan.

"Come in" said the Third Hokage over viewing mission requests.

The door of the Hokage room opened and Kakashi Hatake walks in. Just by looking at the bags under his eyes the Hokage knew he was tired. "Kakashi it's odd of you to be stopping by in the middle of the night. Is there something bothering you?

"Actually Lord Hokage…there is something bothering me" He said panting "Something bothering me more than ever"

The Hokage straightened the mission requests papers and he put them back on the desk. "Well speak up Kakashi, I haven't got all day you know?"

"The rumors about me having a sibling, are the rumors true Lord Hokage?" Kakashi said curiously

"Rumors about a sibling" The Hokage said sighing "I knew that this day would come…very well than I'll tell you. Grab a chair and sit right here" The Hokage pointed in front of the desk.

Kakashi stepped forward, grabbed a chair near the window and placed it in front of the Hokage's desk.

"It's been over fifteen years" said the Hokage "Since I've seen the precious face of your sister, Mai Hatake."

"So I had a sister." Kakashi said with his fist under his chin.

"Yes a sister and she was the strongest Kunoichi in the Anbu Black Ops" he said smiling "She was always very enthusiastic and she was one of the ninja in our village who would always come back from a mission with a look of success. She also was very beautiful"

"What happened to her Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked with curiousness.

"I sent her on a permanent mission, to spy on the village hidden in the sound. She was sad that I chose her for the mission but on the other hand she was excited that she was chosen because she knew that she was strong enough to do it. She regretted leaving but it was a decision she knew she had to make. The news has been going around lately because yesterday we learned of something awful" The Hokage said about to tear.

"What did you learn of Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked

"An organization called the Akatsuki was roaming along the rice fields and attacked several houses along the way. I'm afraid that one of those houses was Mai's hideout from Orochimaru, and the news is that Mai Hatake has been murdered" The Hokage said

"Impossible…that can't be" Kakashi mumbled "Do you really think that this news is a hundred percent true? Lord Hokage, why would the Akatsuki want anything to do with Orochimaru? Isn't he a member of the Akatsuki, if anything?"

"It's possible Orochimaru betrayed them, but on the other hand the Akatsuki are ruthless. They don't need a reason to kill people!"

"I understand, so wait we're not even going to investigate the matter?" Kakashi asked the Hokage

"Kakashi do you really think that I called you down here just to inform you of your sister's death?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders

"Of course not" said the Hokage "I called you down here to assign you on a mission to find out where Otohakagure is and investigate"

Kakashi nodded and then paused. "Wait a second. Don't you think I'll need partners?"

The Hokage smiled "They're already packing."

Kakashi smiled back. "So who's lucky enough to accompany me?"

"I have chosen Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuuhi to accompany you on your S-rank mission. This will make the team balanced as you all have special qualities. Kurenai Yuuhi is a master of genjutsu. Asuma Sarutobi is a master of hand-to-hand combat. And as for you're a ninja who has a great mastery of ninjutsu, and taijutsu."

"Fair enough" Kakashi smiled again "Alright Lord Hokage I thank you, we will depart from the village tonight"

"Thank you Kakashi" The Hokage had a concerned face on now "Please come back alive"

He nodded and left the room.


	2. True Princess

There is going to be a switch in perspectives because the protagonist changes throughout the fiction, but right now the fiction will be told from the point of view of Kakashi Hatake.

**Chapter 1- True Princess**

Finally! Kurenai, Asuma and I have finally reached the fortress of Orochimaru. We looked in other areas throughout the sound country but all cottages and small houses were empty, which is very peculiar during the spring time. The fortress was guarded by a steal door. Kurenai stepped forward to push the door. The door creaked and made a loud sound. We knew they heard us.

All of us stepped back and held our guard. Suddenly the sounds of footsteps were coming from the direction of the door. I knew it was time. I pulled up my mask and revealed my Sharingan. Then I began to hear the sound of laughter from the door. I listened to the laughter and it was a female's voice. I began thinking my sister and considered it might be her. The woman revealed her face and she is in fact a girl who looks no older than seventeen. Considering that my sister was supposed to be around the age of thirty three, I am certain that it isn't her. She has blue hair tied in the back of her head. She's a beautiful girl.

She began walking towards us. "Well, well, well if it isn't the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake"

"I see that I'm no stranger to you. Tell me is Mai in the fortress of Orochimaru?" I told her

"Don't ask questions yet. Let's get to know each other before I introduce you to other people. My name is Rika Senboshi and I am the successor of the serpent king Orochimaru. You may have heard of me as the _Hail Princess_. Now introduce yourselves"

The successor? Orochimaru has a successor?

Kurenai stood straight. "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and this is Asuma Sarutobi and we're ninja of the hidden leaf"

"Lovely! Three skilled leaf shinobis have found our fortress" she was clapping "However this may have been the greatest mistake of your life"

"How are you the successor of Orochimaru?" I was curious. Orochimaru isn't the type of person to pass down his work to an heir.

"Let me introduce myself again. Perhaps I made a bad introduction." Rika smiled "My name is Rika Senboshi, the adoptive daughter of the serpent king. I was adopted when I was in danger in the mist village. He saved me and took me in as his daughter. He was the one who called me the _Hail Princess_. He is my father, Lord Orochimaru."

I never imagined Orochimaru would have adopted a child. I wonder what's special about her that made her his apprentice.

"Now that we're all done introducing each other" she smirked "I think we should introduce our fighting abilities"

She was asking for a fight so we gave her one.

Kurenai stepped back and began to perform hand signs. Asuma and I attacked her head one. We both went for a punch but when we connected, she turned out to be a water clone.

She easily saw the combo attack we were trying to create. She began to perform hand signs, except she was separating her hands rather than having them joined together. It was weird because I had never encountered something like this.

First she created five water clones. This helped her in three ways. First of all they can be used as a line of defense while she thinks about her next move. Second it can throw off Kurenai's genjutsu since they can easily trick the person casting the illusion. Thirdly the water clones can distract us while she prepares a sneak attack, or calls for reinforcements. Despite three against one, the person who actually had the advantage was her.

Kurenai stopped her jutsu before it could take effect. She knew what game Rika was playing. Asuma and I easily took down all of the clones, but it was too late. By the time we got rid of the water clones a water dragon had already been formed. The water dragon hit us all and then not even a second after the jutsu finished, the water dragon froze, making all of us unable to move. Luckily only my legs and arms were frozen and not my whole body. This was very confusing. Nobody in the world can be fast enough to perform hand signs right after another jutsu. Another thing struck my mind. How was she able to use ice element ninjutsu? She must be a Kekkei Genkai user.

"Kakashi you look puzzled" she was ridiculing me

"How is it you can perform hand signs so fast, and how is it you can use ninjutsu relentlessly and not be knocked out?" I asked her. Asuma and Kurenai were knocked out, they were incased in the ice. If I don't come up with a plan soon

"Let me let you in on a little secret" she smirked "My name is Rika and I descend from the Senboshi clan of the village hidden in the mist. My clan possesses Kekkei Genkai of ice element. The reason I can perform these jutsus is because my clan can perform ninjutsu with only one hand"

I finally understood. "So when you were making hand signs, you were actually performing two jutsus simultaneously. You must have good chakra control and evasion to be able to do that"

"Exactly right! Good thinking Kakashi, but you should give up for now, there is no way you can defeat me. Hehe the great _Hail Princess_ defeats three leaf jonin, amazing isn't it?" she began to laugh hysterically.

I smirked. "You let down your guard…princess"

Her eyes widened as she noticed the Kakashi that had been paralyzed from the ice was actually a shadow clone. I popped up from behind her and kicked in the face. She flew meters before she hit the fortress door. I next used the fireball jutsu to melt the ice. The ice melted and Kurenai and Asuma fell to the ground breathing heavily. I looked behind me and noticed Rika was up, and she was angry.

"You…how dare you…do you know who I am?" she screamed.

Then I felt it. The feeling that I thought I would feel when I found Mai. I felt the feeling of the lightning affinity that runs through the blood of the Hatake clan. Then the fortress door opened. Out came another young girl around the age of thirteen, maybe fourteen. Her hair was down and she had a scar down her eye, just like me. She was pretty, but I felt that she was even stronger than Rika. She had a sinister look on her face.

"You don't have to pretend about who you are anymore Rika" she whispered "I think it's about time that our guests know the truth"

"But my lady" Rika cried

My lady? Why the heck was she talking to a girl younger than her like that?

She turned around to me. "Listen traveler here is the truth. My name is Yoshiko and I am the true successor to Orochimaru. I am the true Serpent Princess!"


	3. Sound Twins

**Chapter 2: The Sound Twins**

**Be warned this isn't my best work :). It still has a very interesting plot coming up! Next chapter is from Yoshiko's perspective!  
**

"My name is Yoshiko and I am the true successor to Orochimaru. I am the serpent's princess" she said with a smirk. "If Lord Orochimaru fails to become immortal, I will become his successor. I will carry on his work and revive him from the dead. That's why I am the serpent's princess"

I figured this much. Orochimaru wouldn't choose a girl from the mist to become his successor. That much was obvious. But why does Rika serve at a teenager's feet. There was something special about her but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Don't worry" she told me "I didn't come here to fight you it's actually quite the opposite. I want you to leave this very instant."

My eyes widened.

"I don't kill the weak and your whole squad is injured" she continued "I would never be pathetic enough to kill the wounded. However, if you don't leave now I'll be forced to call in reinforcements that won't hesitate for one second to annihilate you. Be smart and leave, save your friends and go home"

Even though she was the successor to Orochimaru, the most evil human being in the ninja world, she was pure.

Then I felt it again. It was the same feeling that I had felt when Yoshiko walked out of the fortress. I once again felt that strong lightning affinity. Could this be Mai Hatake?

It wasn't Mai. I knew that because he was a teenage boy. He looked very much like Yoshiko, with the same shade of green hair, and the face structure. He definitely was related to her, I could tell. Judging by the height and the resemblance between them, I would guess that they are twins.

"Yoshiko….I mean my lady…..I mean my sister" he was stuttering. It looked as if he was afraid of something.

"Orochimaru-sama wants us to kill them"

My eyes widened.

"Satoshi, I won't kill them" Yoshiko explained to her brother "It's pathetic, and embarrassing to fight the injured. I only fight fair battles. Besides I'm letting them escape. I have already made my decision"

"Gee and I thought since we're twins we would think the same Yoshiko" Satoshi sighed.

So they were twins after all. I looked behind me and Kurenai and Asuma had passed out. I considered the situation. If I left then I would be able to save them. On the down side though I would've come here for nothing and my friends would have been injured for nothing. Even though this journey proved to be worthless, I considered the safety of my friends my top priority.

"Wait a second" Satoshi turned to me "Could it be? Is this "The Great Sharingan Warrior" Kakashi Hatake? Yoshiko this is the man where you can obtain your second eye!"

Was he talking about my Sharingan? Wait but that must mean she had the Sharingan, but that was impossible because from what I see both of her eyes are plain.

"Satoshi you fool" she yelled at him "Didn't I just tell you that I don't fight the injured. The same goes for stealing Kekkei Genkai. I know who he is Satoshi but need I remind every single freaking time of my standards"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say Yoshiko"

"Wait one minute" Kakashi yelled at her "I'm not leaving until I know what happened to one of Orochimaru's subordinates"

"In that case…" Yoshiko paused "Which subordinate are you speaking of Kakashi?"

"Her name is Mai" he cried "I need to know information about Mai"

"Mai of the ten-chi bridge" Yoshiko whispered "Was Orochimaru's original successor to his work. However she is long gone now"

So it was true. My sister was dead, and she was working for Orochimaru. She carried the title as his successor and that made me feel like she was not on the leaf's side. Then again she may have been tricking him. Either way, that was a cold thing to carry out. Who wanted to carry the title of the successor of that nasty serpent? The thought of it just made me gag.

"I trust you Yoshiko" Kakashi said

"Then this is farewell isn't it Kakashi Hatake of the leaf" she smiled "However if I ever see you again unharmed then I will not hesitate to fight you" she began to laugh

"I'll be looking forward to that day" Kurenai and Asuma finally got up and were conscious.

"Let's go Kakashi" Kurenai smiled "I guess we're done here"

The three of us got up and left the three mischievous sound ninja. However for some reason, the girl Yoshiko was very familiar to me. It was as if I had met her before. Oh well, at least now I know for sure that my sister Mai isn't alive. My days of wondering about my past were over. All I can do now is think about the future.

Maybe someday I will meet little miss Yoshiko again. Maybe we will have a battle of our own in the future. But right now all I can do is thank her.

I am Kakashi Hatake, the only child of the White Fang, Sakumo Hatake.


	4. Intentions

**As I promised this chapter is in the perspective of Yoshiko right after she refuses to kill Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma.**

Chapter 3- Intentions

I returned into the fortress of my master slowly and steadily. I knew what was going to come from my mistake.

Satoshi was right. I shouldn't have let the intruders go. If only I had killed them all and instead Lord Orochimaru being angry with me, maybe he would have been delighted with my actions and would have rewarded me. No there are no doubts in my mind. I have made the right decision as a shinobi of the ninja world.

I had finally made it to the inner cavern of my master, Lord Orochimaru. Before opening the door Satoshi walked up to me and gave me a warning. "Being with him for over a year I have learned something about Lord Orochimaru. If he is angry don't respond to anything he says unless he's asking a question. That's the number one rule you should always remember, never back talk to him"

Since Satoshi and I were twins I could see where he was coming from. In my opinion it was very noble of him to warn me, when he knows I can easily wipe the floor with him. Well I was ready. I step forward, removed the latch on the door and opened it. From far away I can see his face, angry and disappointed of his successor. I kept a straight face and walked inside.

He looked at me and then began to speak, no actually he began to holler "You idiot, I can't believe that the successor I chose would make such a foolish decision to let the intruders escape. Never mind intruders, you let Kakashi Hatake escape with the Sharingan. This could have gave you the second Sharingan eye I have hoped you would achieve someday, but you're just an imbecile who doesn't listen. Right now I am even considering to remove you as my successor"

I was going to spit words right back at him but then I remembered the warning I had received from my brother Satoshi. However I knew myself that it wasn't smart to talk back to him. I am his apprentice and he is my master, I will not talk back to him.

Then his frown changed to a smirk "Yoshiko, hold on one second. Perhaps I wasn't being very fair, how about you tell me your side of the story, that are probably lies"

Then I knew I was going to blow. I walked up to him until I was only a few feet away from him and I said "Lord Orochimaru, I am honestly going to tell you why I let the intruders go. The reason is simply because they were injured and as a fully fledged ninja, I would never fight an unfair battle because that destroys my pride. Is there any pride in killing the weak Lord Orochimaru? Is there really?"

"Hmm, that's the best excuse you can come up with my dear?" he replied as if he was saddened. "I can't believe you follow all of that shinobi bull crap anyway."

"Of course I follow it" I replied defensively "It's only natural to follow the principles of being a shinobi"

Then I remembered that I had forgot the one rule that Satoshi had warned me about. The rule that I never knew was going to change my life forever, the rule that I never knew was going to save my life. Don't talk back…that's what Satoshi said and I had totally forgot about that and now I look the cold blooded serpent's eyes and he is furious. He looked as if I had done something that was unforgivable.

"How dare you talk back to your master?" he yelled at me "Take her away from my face and make sure she learns her lesson!"

Suddenly from the shadows four of his subordinates sprouted and hit me relentlessly. The saddest part about it is that one of these subordinates was my own brother Satoshi.

The next day I woke up in a cell in the basement of Orochimaru's fortress. Usually I am the one putting people in these cells, it's totally ironic that I would find myself to be here.

It's dark and it's cold. For the first time in my life, my fear reminded me of that night. The night where my whole family was raided by the Akatsuki, by former leaf village member Itachi Uchiha.

We never expected the raid because at the time we were such a happy family. My mother, and my father were so happy to have the three of us. Who knew that I would lose my mother, my father and my little sister all in the same night to lowly missing-nin scum.

My mother was a very powerful ninja and I didn't think she was going to lose to him. But when I woke up and found Itachi Uchiha in my living room with his sword through my fathers head and my mother missing, I was convinced she was dead. He had told me himself that he had killed both my little sister and my mother. I screamed relentlessly in his face that night right in Itachi Uchiha's face. Then he flung a shuriken right into my left eye. He left me in my own agony, noticing the pain I had suffered. He had weakened me emotionally much more than physically. I was weak.

The whole time my brother Satoshi had been on a mission in a different country, he was the one who didn't have to live the nightmare. How lucky?

It's been a while, but the truth was that once again I had grown weak and released tears down my cheek, a violation of the shinobi code. Once again I am emotionally weak and prove to myself once again that I do not deserve the title of the successor to the serpent king.

I didn't realize that ignoring Satoshi's warning was a positive thing until I found a small crack in my prison cell. It took a kunai from my ninja tools and began to steadily hit the center of the crack on the stone wall. The stone wall quietly broke down and I was able to escape the cell quietly. I ended up in the sewer system of fortress, it had led to the last place I wanted to be, Orochimaru's room. I went to the end and sat at the grate where I could see Orochimaru and Kabuto having a conversation. I concealed my chakra simply because I know Orochimaru can easily sense the presence of someone by their chakra. However I was close so I can pick up every single word they were saying and believe me I was lucky I noticed the crack.

"You really seem tense about that girl Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto said to him "How much longer is she going to be around?" This was weird for me, because they were speaking as if I'm leaving to somewhere and never coming back.

"Until I am ready from the final transformation, then we'll get rid of her and I will soon enough be young again!" Orochimaru began to laugh relentlessly and evilly.

That was it, even though I was shocked to here I was just a tool the entire time, I was happy that I had an excuse to leave this place. I had discovered Orochimaru's true intentions and before he is able to do anything I will run away to the village hidden in the leaves.


	5. Departure

**Recap: Yoshiko has discovered Orochimaru's true intentions. **

**She has decided to betray him and become a runaway to the village hidden in the leaves.  
**

Chapter 4: Departure

I refuse to call him Lord Orochimaru ever again. From now on he is my one and only true enemy, besides Itachi Uchiha. He was never interested me in the beginning. I was a mere tool, just a tool that is for his own benefit. I really believed that Orochimaru had an interest in me and that he loved me. I honestly believed that I was happy. Now that all of this has happened, I have realized that I was hypnotized by Orochimaru. He had made me believe in something that I knew would never exist in my life, happiness.

The true thing that was bothering me was my mother. How can she have been so blind from the truth? How could she have not realized the true intentions of the nasty serpent? My mother was obviously very stupid. The one woman that I looked up to turned out to be a complete idiot. The ninja that Kakashi was seeking information about was Mai, my mother. She was my mother which was why I became Orochimaru's successor.

She was fooled by Orochimaru. Out of one fool comes another. I bare the title of a fool, up until today. Today I will truly make a difference and turn all misfortune that has occurred in my family. I will run away to the village hidden in the leaves and ruin all of Orochimaru's plans. I will make sure that Orochimaru never destroys the leaf village.

I waited until Kabuto and Orochimaru left the room, then I broke the grate and jumped up right into his room. I went the dresser beside his bed, opened it and took out a paper and a pencil. I began to write my farewell to the village hidden in the sound.

_Dear whom ever stumbled upon this not, _

_ By the time you have read this I've already left you because I have found your true intentions and the true reasoning of my existence as a sound ninja. If this is Orochimaru reading this letter then I bid my farewell for now and hopefully in the future I will avenge all of the ninja I've killed on your behalf. Yes Orochimaru, from now on my true intentions are to kill you and get rid of the sound village. I have no regrets for leaving this filthy village behind besides my brother Satoshi and my friend Rika. If my brother is called because of you then let the demons that exist in this world drag you down to hell. If by chance that a person besides Orochimaru reads this, for instance Satoshi or Rika I have a few things I's like to say to you. For starters, I'm sorry that I left without telling you, or leaving you the slightest clue. Also I would like to say that betraying the village is a very good idea, you'll live to regret staying in this nasty serpent's stronghold. I will never forget you, hopefully you can forgive me for leaving you. After reading please fold the note and return it to the dresser so Orochimaru can read it. I'm sorry for all that I'm putting you through._

_Sincerely the former Serpent's Princess,_

_Yoshiko the Rogue Ninja_

_P.S.- Orochimaru I hate you! _

I folded the note and left it on the dresser. It was finally time to leave his fortress.

I was able to sneak out of the fortress by concealing my chakra, and moving steadily. It was a natural talent of the family, the ability of infiltration and escape. Then I met with them at the rendezvous point in the middle of the rice fields. They were standing waiting for me, my brother Satoshi and my best friend Rika Senboshi.

They were both standing there and had their arms crossed.

"I have to tell you guys something that is very important" I bit my lip thinking they weren't going to like what I was about to tell them.

Rika smiled. "Well it must be pretty important considering you interrupted my relaxing at the hot springs"

Satoshi also smiled. "It also must be pretty important considering I just skipped dinner to come rendezvous with you"

I took a deep breath and smiled to both of them. I took out my backpack and opened it. I grabbed my headband and showed it to them. It was my sound village headband with a the symbol crossed out. Both Rika's and Satoshi's eyes widened.

"You aren't … serious" Rika said astonished.

"No way Yoshiko" Satoshi said "Is this for real?"

"That's right I've decided to betray the village hidden in the sound and become a rogue ninja" I told them straight to their faces without any regrets. "And the reason I brought you here is because I want to ask you if you will come with me and leave this worthless place behind. Join me and we can live happy for the rest of our lives together"

I hoped they would agree to come with me, I was just hoping for it. If they didn't come with me I would feel lonely and without family. Now that I think about if I left this stupid place, the one regret I would have is leaving the last piece of my family behind. "Rika and Satoshi it's impossible for me to say goodbye, so please come with me!"


End file.
